Camera fun
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: John decides to annoy Sherlock by filming him saying he'd do the shoppping, but will he laughing for long? Sherlock has his own tricks up his sleeve. Johnlock, light-smut


"Well, I'm just going out for a bit so behave yourselves! " was the last thing John remembered Mrs Hudson saying before... _that_ happened. Maybe they really should have listened to her, but it was too late now...

A FEW HOURS BEFORE...

"Sherlock for Christ's sake can you not play your violin so early in the morning!" John shouted from his bedroom. Sherlock played a last piercing string of his instrument before placing it back in its case. "How else am I supposed to think?" Sherlock shouted back just as loud. Every morning was the same; Sherlock did something to annoy John which just led to endless hours of awkward silence. The tall man sat down in his spot and stretched out his long legs, "John can you go and do the shopping again, I'm low on resources" Sherlock yelled at the wall because the doctor still hadn't come out of his room. Then a few moans and curses came from behind the door until John's strained voice was heard "For fucks sake, you're a grown man go and do your own shopping for once!" Then he swung the door open and shot Sherlock an evil look which made the detective shiver.

John slowly made his way to the kitchen where he sat down and laid his head on the table, still fixing his eyes on Sherlock. "Why are you looking at me like that?" the tall man questioned while awkwardly shifting in his chair. The doctor just smiled then shut his eyes tight. Sherlock got up from his spot and gradually made his may over to John, he knelt down so that their faces were level then he leaned in, "John, you still need to do the shopping" Sherlock whispered into the doctor's ear. Then the detective lost his balance as John hit him across the face "I told you, go and do your own shopping pric" the doctor muttered with his face now against the surface of the table. Sherlock stood and with his hands against his waist, his face still shining red where John slapped him "fine if that will make you happy, I'll go and do the shopping then". John jumped out of his position and ran into his room. "Where the hell are you going?" Sherlock shouted at the doctor who had vanished, but John came back in no time at all with a camera in his hands. "Say that again Sherlock, please just say exactly what you said again!" John begged, gripping the camera excitingly with his fingers. Sherlock didn't argue, he cleared his throat and repeated "If that will make you happy, I'll do the shopping". John pressed the camera and placed it on the table next to him. "What was all that about?" Sherlock anxiously asked while John made his way to the fridge humming away. "Well, I wanted to film something that I thought I would never hear you say in my life" the happy doctor sang back. The detective moaned realising his defeat as he slowly made his way down the stairs to go on a horrid trip that some people called shopping.

When he came back, Sherlock found John lying on the couch!? His couch! "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the detective shouted at the doctor with hands full of shopping bags. John quickly sat up realising the fatal mistake he had made. Sherlock dropped the shopping on the floor and jumped on top of John with his hands around the doctor's neck, "Why are you on my couch? We had a deal remember? I don't sit on your spot and you don't sit on mine?" The detective shouted between every push. John's face was turning dangerously red while his arms frantically waved in the air. Sherlock, finally tired and frustrated, let go of John's neck and collapsed on top of him. Both men were gasping for air, John mostly as he had just been strangled. A small laugh was then heard from behind them making the duo turn around. Mrs Hudson stood by the doorway with her hand over her mouth, "Am I interrupting something?" she smiled at them. Sherlock and John looked at each other while they examined their situation. Sherlock was on top of John, their legs tangled together. Also they were both still panting frantically. Shit, another misunderstanding. This happens too much. John tried to push Sherlock off but the detective is heavier than he looks, " I assure you Mrs Hudson that this is just another misunderstanding" the doctor tried to speak from underneath Sherlock but he was still too out of breath, which didn't help prove his point. Mrs Hudson just let out another giggle, "Well, I'm just going out for a bit so behave yourselves" she said before going down the stairs.

John stopped trying to break free and finally let go of Sherlock, which resulted to him once again collapsing on top of John. "Can you please get off me now" the doctor muttered impatiently underneath the detective. Sherlock didn't get off but instead slowly moved his knee up against John, "Sherlock, what the fuck are you doing, that's my..." the doctor's whinge was soon stopped by Sherlock's tongue that had already entered his mouth. The detective played inside John's mouth until the doctor let out a small moan of pleasure. Sherlock withdrew his tongue so that he could face him, "So you liked that then?" John tried to hide his red face but he couldn't deny the moan that he just let out. Sherlock moved his attention to his knee that was pushing against John's hardening erection. "John, you're already hard" the detective said while stroking John's head. The doctor let out another pleasurable moan that echoed around the room. Sherlock soon inserted his tongue back into John's mouth but this time John was kissing back moaning softly between each kiss. Then just like that the detective removed himself off John and tidied himself up. Sherlock then walked over to the kitchen table where the camera still stood, he picked it up and pressed the stop button then looked back at John who was in quite a state. "Well, how do I put this? I just wanted to film something I never thought I would see you _do_ in all my life" Sherlock smirked at John from the kitchen then saved his video to the camera and walked out of the doctor's sight.


End file.
